callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Russia
Russia is the largest country in the world and has played a major role in global events, including being a belligerent in two World Wars, conflicts in the Middle East and being a superpower in the Cold War. The former Russian Empire was replaced with the Soviet Union in the October Revolution in 1917. It was this entity that acted as the main antagonist to the United States of America, and though the Soviet Union collapsed and the modern Russian Federation succeeded its place in the world, internal affairs in the nation continue to place it at odds with the Western world in the Call of Duty timeline. In Call of Duty As a major participant in World War II, Russia is home to many characters and events in the Call of Duty series. Most games, but not all, in the Call of Duty series has at least one playable Russian character. Call of Duty 1 and Call of Duty: United Offensive There is a Soviet campaign in COD1 and UO. In CoD1 the player takes control of Alexei Ivanovich Voronin of the 13th Guards Rifle Division in the battle of Stalingrad He fights in underground sewers and the Battle for Pavlov's House. The player also takes control of a tank commander in the liberation of Poland The final Soviet character the player plays as is a soldier in the Final Battle for Berlin, where the rising of the Soviet Flag over the Reichstag takes place. Call of Duty 2 The first mission of the game puts the player in control of Vasili Ivanovich Koslov of the Red Army. In this mission, Commissar Letlev will train Vasili in the art of marksmanship. This mission takes place during the Battle of Moscow, and after his basic training, Vasili himself takes part in the skirmish. After this mission, Vasili takes place in house to house fighting in Stalingrad. He aids the Red Army in repairing telephone wires, taking back a heavily disputed train yard and ultimately taking the town hall. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Although there is no Soviet campaign, the main enemies in the game are pro-Communist Ultranationalists who wish to return Russia, and it's former Communist Bloc states, to its former Soviet state. The Ultranationalists, and ultimately OpFor, are led by Imran Zakhaev. One of the missions in the game involves the player, controlling Lt. Price sniping off Zakhaev's arm, while he is having an arms deal in front of the Vladimir I. Lenin Nuclear Power Plant. The SAS end up winning the six-day conflict by killing Zakhaev during the last mission. Capt. Price slid a M1911 pistol to Sgt. MacTavish, who then killed Zakhaev, who now, as the player may notice, has only one arm, and his two bodyguards. The victory brought its costs, Gaz and Griggs were killed. The enemy faction in multiplayer that the SAS fight against is called SPETZNAZ. Call of Duty: World at War The Soviet campaign makes a return from COD2, where the player controls Dimitri Petrenko during the Siege of Stalingrad, where he sniped an enemy general, Heinrich Amsel, the "mudak" responsible for the massacre, in the mission Vendetta, which bears a striking resemblance to the movie Enemy at The Gates. 3 years later, he and Reznov, his commanding officer, meet up again, but the conflict has now reached German territory, where it is now "Their Land, Their Blood". Dimitri then goes on to control a tank in Blood and Iron, where he takes out defensive positions defending a train station vital for the 3rd Shock Army to reach Berlin. Having destroyed these positions and a communications tower, Dimitri boards a train to Berlin. In the mission Ring of Steel, now in the outskirts of Berlin, the player fights through an asylum, which serves for the basis of the multiplayer map Asylum and the Zombie map Verruckt. The missions Eviction and Heart of The Reich come next, and the mission Downfall sees Dimitri getting seriously wounded by a surviving Waffen-SS officer, who is then sliced twice across the stomach and impaled by Reznov's Machete. Dimitri then raises the Soviet Flag above the Reichstag, making the Soviets victorious in the Final Battle for Berlin. The Soviet National Anthem follows, and the mission ends, and so does the game. An emotional video follows, and after the credits are finished, the next mission will load. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the five years following the defeat of Zakhaev and the end of the Second Russian Civil War, the Russian state and populace have increasingly come to side with the goals and aims of the Ultranationalists, to the extent that Zakhaev is declared the "Hero of the New Russia" by popular acclaim. The new leader of the Ultranationalists, Vladimir Makarov, uses this populist surge in patriotic feeling to his own benefit by staging a brutal massacre at Zakhaev International Airport and pinning the blame on the United States in a false-flag operation, inciting a nationalist backlash against America. The Russian state takes the bait, and, after using a captured ACS module to hack American defence systems, soon launches a massive military invasion of the United States' East Coast, starting the Russian-American War, with the goal to both avenge the airport massacre and fulfill the Ultranationalist goal of forging Russia into a world power once again. The Russian invasion is swift and brutal, with no distinction between military and civilian personnel, and engulfs much of the country in the fighting, including Washington D.C. itself. Although the invaders are defeated in Washington D.C., the United States as a whole remain in jeopardy, as Russia now finds itself wholly committed to the path of war against America. Category:Countries Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Modern Warfare 2